FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a conventional ceramic capacitor.
In the ceramic capacitor 30 shown in FIG. 1, a laminated body 31 is formed by laminating a plurality of ceramic dielectric layers 32 with internal electrodes 33 and 34 are interposed between adjacent dielectric layers 32 in the laminated body 31. External electrodes 35 and 36 are electrically connected to the respective ends of the internal electrodes 33 and 34 and extend to four side faces of the laminated body 31.
In the ceramic capacitor 30, the external electrodes 35 and 36 contain a metal component and a glass component. At the time of firing, the metal component of the external electrodes 35 and 36 join the end faces so that the external electrodes 35 and 36 are electrically connected to the laminated body 31. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-270457 discloses such a connection (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 05-3131, for example).
A manufacturing method of the ceramic capacitor 30 comprises a step of laminating a ceramic green sheet 32 as a dielectric layer and the internal electrodes 33 and 34 alternately to form the unfired laminated body 31, a step of forming the external electrode conductor films 35 and 36 used as external electrodes on a pair of end faces of the unfired laminated body 31, and a step of firing the unfired laminated body 31 on the external electrode conductor film 35 and 36 are formed to obtain the ceramic capacitor 30
In the prior art ceramic capacitor 30, as shown in FIG. 1, there is a problem that peeling (represented by 37 in FIG. 1) of the external electrodes 35 and 36 is likely to occur due to external forces.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ceramic electronic component that can effectively resist peeling of external electrodes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a ceramic electronic component that can effectively resist peeling of external electrodes.